In conventional tractor-trailer type vehicle arrangements, air hoses and/or electrical cables are provided which are adapted to be releasably coupled with the tractor and the trailer for operating and controlling various trailer components such as brakes and lights. For example, a typical arrangement includes two air hoses for conveying air from the cab to the brakes of the trailer and an electrical cable for interconnecting the respective electrical systems of the cab and trailer vehicles. Such hoses and cables are required to be of sufficient length to accommodate articulation of the tractor and trailer as the truck turns or travels over hills. As such, the hoses and cables have substantial slack portions when the vehicles are aligned.
The slack portions are typically taken up in large loops that flatten out as the slack is taken out of the hoses and cables when the tractor and trailer articulate or flex with respect to each other. Referring to FIG. 1A, means have been provided for supporting the hoses A and cable B in their looped configurations and to prevent damage to the hoses A and cable B by abrasion or tangling with other parts of the tractor and/or the trailer. Typically, the two air brake hoses along with the trailer cable positioned between the air brake hoses are restrained by a single three position clamp C. The three position clamp is used to support the hoses and the cable. The three position clamp is held together with one or more threaded fasteners D.
One problem with using the three position clamp is that the trailer cable is often not placed in the clamp. The trailer cable may be omitted because it is often the last component to be added to the tractor before the tractor is put into service and may be forgotten. When tractors are shipped in a “piggy back” configuration the cable is often removed and stored within the cab to prevent theft or damage of the cable. Often times, the cable is not properly placed in the three position clamp after shipment. In addition, when a cable wears out the replacement cable is often not placed in the three position clamp. The replacement cable is often not placed in the three position clamp, because it is difficult to disconnect and reconnect the clamp and the tools used needed to disconnect and reconnect the clamp are not always available on the tractor. When the trailer cable is not secured in the three position clamp, the cable will sit on the deck of the tractor and will be damaged by abrasion.
An additional problem with the three position clamp arrangement is that the clamp does not provide sufficient freedom for movement of the cable. The restriction the three position clamp places on the cable may cause the cable to become knotted.
As a result, there is a need for an elongated line assembly that properly routes an elongated line from a tractor to a trailer and is easy to detatch and connect to structure on the tractor that supports the line. There is also a need for a line assembly that is free to swivel with respect to an attachment point to prevent the line from being knotted. Further, there is a need for a replacement line assembly that includes clamps connected to the line at predefined locations. Such a line assembly eases replacement of a worn or damaged line.